When we were together
by Ashleighh-Bollyy xx
Summary: Gene and Alex are two opposites, can they really attract? Definetly adult content ;
1. Chapter 1

Alex elbowed Jeanette in the stomach and she heard a gun shot and then another gun shot. Less than a second later she felt searing pain in her stomach and she had realised she had been shot. She let out a gasp of pain and a gasp of surprise as she felt her legs folding in beneath her as she fell to the ground. She looked at Gene and gasped again as she felt the bullet bury itself deeper into her stomach and she heard one small tiny word come out of the mans mouth, "Bolly" he said. She gasped once more and she saw Ray, Chris and Shaz come into her view and they just stood there. She took one last breath and gasped once again before she closed her eyes.

3 months later…

Alex was sitting in her living room at home alone. She had sent molly to live with Peter for a while and god did she miss her!

She fell into a light sleep and awoke when it was dark, sitting bolt upright gasping for air. She had the strangest dream, she went back to the 80s with Molly and Gene swept her off her feet and kissed her in front of the whole team! She shook her head and said to herself: "Don't be ridiculous Alex, like that's ever going to happen!" Alex stood up and stretched, she then walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water as she had a dry mouth. She stood at the sink and drank her water. When she had finished it she let out a small sigh and tears started to run down her face; she had never felt so alone in her life. Once the tears had subsided Alex walked to her bedroom, climbed into bed and fell into a calm slumber.

She tossed and turned in her dreams only thinking of that one person she wanted to be near right now- Gene. His face swam in front of her and she smiled and then she heard him say 'Bolly' as if he had said it into his ear and she woke up immediately.

Alex sat up holding her head as it still hurt when she moved suddenly. She stood up and walked into the kitchen to find the bottle of whisky in her cupboard and she got a glass out of the cupboard. She went and sat down on the plain black leather settee and put the TV on, but it wasn't the right TV it was modern day TV that was a load of shit! She wanted to be back at the flat above Luigi's listening to the Italian music lulling her into her sleep every night. But it wasn't there she was sat in her house all alone and the only person she wanted was Gene.

She poured herself a whisky and sat back to watch the TV programme that was on – it was Waterloo road. She couldn't concentrate on it though she felt tears sliding down her face and she could feel herself getting more and drunk with every sip of whisky she took. But she didn't care it took the pain of missing someone away and she liked it. By the time she had had enough of the whisky there was half the bottle gone and Alex felt her stomach churning and she clutched her stomach and ran to the toilet. She got there just in time lifting the toilet lid up and emptying her churning stomach into the toilet tears streaming down her face once again and if she wasn't being sick she would have been screaming with the pain in her heart right now.

Once she had finished being sick she walked slowly back to the living room and lay down on the sofa and grabbed a blanket from on top of the sofa and pulled it down over her shaking body. Alex could no longer keep her eyes open and she gave in and once again fell into a calm restful slumber.

Gene was sitting in his office sipping whisky out of his glass when he couldn't handle it any more and grabbed his coat, gloves and car keys. He walked out of his office slamming the door behind him getting some weird looks from his colleagues and he walked out of the double doors of CID.

He pulled into the hospital ten minutes later and got out of his car, slammed the door without bothering to lock it and began to walk into the hospital. He made his way to Alex's hospital room. When he got to the door he took a deep breath and braced himself and walked into Alex's room.

He walked over to her bedside his breath hitching in his throat. He cleared his throat and stood right beside her. He reached down to touch her hand gingerly. He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand and eventually slipped his hand around hers so they were encased together.

He held her hand for at least 2 hours just sitting there talking to her, apologising and saying he would do anything to have his Bolly back with him, correcting him when he would say psychiatry instead of physcology and telling him that he needed 'evidence'. He sat there for a further couple of hours not caring that it was now dark and night time as he only cared that he was there with her there hands entwined and he was sitting right beside her.

He continuously stroked his thumb over the back of her hand, tracing patterns on her hand. He studied every beautiful feature that she claimed as her own and he realised that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He moved a piece of her soft brown hair off her face so he could take a better look at her face. The only thing missing was her beautiful green-hazel eyes that sometimes could be so cold it hurt. He longed for her to open her eyes so that he could look into them and maybe tell her that he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. He finally decided to say goodnight to her and he didn't want to leave her all alone, he wanted to guard her with his life, to never let her go but he couldn't stay there forever. So he stood up kissed her forehead and said with a heavy heart "See you tomorrow Bolly, please wake up soon 'cause I need you" He turned on his heel and walked away taking one last glance before he disappeared out of the door.

Gene continued to visit Alex over the next few weeks and every day he held her hand delicately in his own bigger hand. He felt himself falling in love with her even more every time he saw her and he had decided to tell her how he felt today.

He drove to the hospital, his stomach churning with nerves and as he pulled into the car park he took a deep breath and rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment before stopping the Quattro and getting out.

As he walked into the hospital he thought of what he could say to her and he kept thinking and thinking until he got to her door. He then forgot everything that he had thought but he pushed his fears aside and pushed her door open.

Once again his breath caught in his throat and his heart started to go wild at the sight of her. He swallowed loudly and made his way over to her bedside and took hold of her hand in his before he sat down.

After half an hour of sitting there just talking to her put his head down and began to drift off into a light sleep and he awoke when he felt a sudden jerk on his hand and he snapped his head up and saw Alex looking from his face to there entwined hands. Gene slipped his hand out of hers and said "I'm sorry Alex I thought that if you felt someone holding your hand or somert then you would wake up sooner, but it took yer long enough!" "Gene I don't want you to blame yourself for shooting me, because it was my own fault I got into your line of fire and I was stupid so please don't blame yourself" Alex said touching his face. Gene pulled away abruptly and said "I must go Bolls, I have to be in the office soon" He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and walked out of the hospital door. Alex was left confused and upset, she turned over as a tear escaped from her eye and tried to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later and Gene was still avoiding Alex, and she didn't know why. She refused to worry as tonight was the New Years Eve party and she planned to get very, very pissed!

Alex had a shower, dried her hair, applied her make up and then curled her hair before slipping into her emerald green, floor length and strapless dress. It accentuated her curves perfectly and showed just enough cleavage. She put her black satin courts on and grabbed her simple black clutch and checked her hair and make up before turning her bedroom light off and making her way out of her flat. Alex walked downstairs to Luigi's to go and order a taxi. As soon as she walked in she heard a few wolf whistles from some lads sitting at the bar and she winked at them. Luigi approached her smiling like a loon. "Signorina Drake you look beautiful" Luigi said before taking her hand and kissing it delicately. "Why thank you Luigi I'm hoping to find someone who finally appreciates me tonight!" Alex said beaming before turning to the phone to order a taxi to go to the Danchurch hotel.

When Alex arrived she gasped at the sight, the hotel was the most beautiful building she had ever seen! It was possibly Victorian with beautiful cream pillars at the front. She made her way up the grand steps, holding her dress up to avoid it dragging and ripping. When Alex got up the stairs she made her way into the main reception to be greeted by Shaz, Chris and Ray. "Wow Alex! You look amazing!" Shaz said hugging Alex lightly. "Thank you Shaz so do you!" Alex said taking a look at what Shaz was wearing; she had silver almost grey dress on that was tight around the bust and flowed out into a prom style skirt before ending at her knees. She had simple black courts on just like Alex's. "Match!" Alex said lifting her dress up to reveal the black shoes that were just like Shaz's.

They waited for half an hour for Gene to turn up and he eventually did. Alex could feel her cheeks burning as she kept stealing glances of him out of the corner of her eye and she noticed that he didn't stop looking at her.

An hour later and the party was in full swing in the grand hall and everyone was dancing. Alex was chatting to some guys she had liked the look of and dancing at the same time. "So what's your name then?" Alex asked one man with blond hair and piercing blue eyes, infact he looked just like Gene and Alex liked that a lot!

Alex was still with that man named Mark and she was dancing to 'True' By Spandau Ballet with him. His arms were wrapped around her waist whilst hers were wrapped around his neck and her head was resting on his shoulder. They danced until the end of the song unaware that everyone was looking at them. Alex lifted her head up at the end of the song and kissed Mark passionately provoking wolf whistles from everyone except a stony faced man; Gene.

The next song came on 'Tainted Love' By Soft Cell and everyone started dancing again including Gene, grabbing a blonde woman and dancing with her his hands all over the place and Alex felt sick. Mark was just about to kiss her again when she pushed him away and said angrily "Get off me! Don't touch me" Alex ran out of the room glad she disguised the fact why she was crying with another matter.

Alex ran down the grand steps and sat at the bottom, her arms resting on her knees feeling the cold winter air biting into her skin. She sobbed into her arms, her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobbing. She couldn't believe how Gene was touching that woman and she was so angry because he had avoided her for weeks now he hadn't even wished her happy Christmas! She sat there for a further 15 minutes sobbing uncontrollably.

She was sitting there wiping her eyes shivering as she had nothing on her arms when she heard some footsteps behind her and whipped her head round quickly and saw who it was. The one person who had caused so much heartache and she really did not want to see right now. "What the fuck do you want?" Alex snarled. "I came to see if you were alright Bolls, you ran out crying and I was wondering what that slime ball was doing" Gene said referring to Mark. "Nothing I was sick of him touching me no big deal" Alex snapped coldly. "Alex what's wrong? You've been off with me since that time in the hospital" Gene questioned. "You're accusing me of being off?" Alex shouted. "You haven't spoken to me in days! The only time you have said a word to me is with police matters and that was barely a sentence each time!" Alex screeched tears now streaming down her face, her make up running but she didn't care, she wanted this man to see what he was doing to her. "I fucking hate you Gene Hunt you are a selfish bastard who cares about nobody other than yourself. Well I for one have had enough of it! From this day on I resign I don't want to work with you any more so FUCK YOU!" Alex screamed at Gene and turned to walk off but she felt a hand grip her wrist tenderly. She shook it off. "Get your hands off me" Alex spat. "Please Alex don't resign, the team needs you" Gene pleaded a look of hurt in his eyes. "No I hate..." Before Alex could finish her sentence Gene's lips were on hers, kissing her tenderly. She gave in kissing him back, in complete bliss, there tongues exploring each others mouths, both of them moaning softly into each others mouths as the kiss became more heated. They both pulled away eventually resting their foreheads on each others breathing heavily, their chests heaving. Gene put his hands on Alex's face and wiped her smudged make-up and tears away with his thumbs. "Alex you know when I first saw you tonight I couldn't take my eyes off you. Your body in that amazing dress, the way those soft curls frame your face accentuating every single beautiful feature of yours and you green- hazel eyes accentuated by just the right amount of make-up making them look even more beautiful than they already were. After I had looked at you properly I realised just how beautiful you are, and I think I love you Alex" Gene said with a big smile on his face. "But then I saw you with that prick, snogging your face off and feeling you up and I just wanted to punch his lights out and scoop you up in my arms, but you looked as if you were enjoying it and that was ripping my heart to shreds" Gene said with a look if sadness in his eyes. "But Gene darling I only kissed him because he looked very much like you, but he was nothing like you, he was an arrogant pig and I don't like him one bit. And he wasn't feeling me up I just created that distraction because I saw you dancing with that blonde whore and I had to get out quickly before I started sobbing in front of everyone" Alex said putting her hand on Gene's face and turning it towards her and placing a gentle kiss on Gene's lips.

Gene wrapped his arms around a shivering Alex and they both sat there, in each other's arms for at least half an hour. They didn't realise that Shaz had come out to try and find them both when she saw Alex place a gentle kiss on Gene's lips and then Gene wrapped his arms around Alex. She nearly squealed with delight and she went to find Chris and Ray. "Baby! I've got something to show you! Go and find Ray!" Shaz shouted over the pounding music. "Ok Shaz I will go and find him" Chris said smiling and placing a kiss on Shaz's lips. When Chris had finally found Ray, they both let Shaz drag them outside to see the sight in front of them; Gene and Alex were kissing again. "Oh my god! The Guv and DI drake?" Said a very surprised Chris. "Yes aint it sweet baby?" Shaz said beaming.

They heard the clock chime 12 o'clock and Chris, Ray and Shaz shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" At the top of their voices. A very surprised Alex and Gene turned around from their kiss, both red in the face but laughing all the same. "Fuck them come her beautiful" Gene said putting his hands on Alex's face and kissing her tenderly once again and they got up, went back into the hall and danced the night away, in each others arms, happier than anyone else in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex and Gene danced until they couldn't bear it any longer, the sexual tension driving them both insane. Alex leaned over to Gene's ear biting it lightly and then whispering into his ear in a seductive tone "Lets go back to my flat and you can say your sorry for upsetting me earlier" Gene almost grabbed her there and then but he managed to control himself. "Ok then lets get out of here" Gene said kissing the base of Alex's neck. Alex then grabbed Gene's hand and dragged him along the dancefloor after her, swinging her hips deliberately so it would make him more frustrated than ever. She made her way over to Shaz, Chris and Ray to say her goodnights with Gene in tow staring at her arse and holding her hand. "Right we're off now everyone coz we're extremely tired" Said Alex stifling a yawn. "Ok night Ma'am" Shaz said hugging Alex and kissing her cheek lightly. "Night Shaz" Alex mumbled. "Goodnight Chris" Alex said hugging Chris. "Night Ray" Alex said hugging him quickly and lightly. "Night all" Gene said following Alex out of the door after her staring at her arse once again. "Christ, he's like a lovesick puppy already!" Ray said bitterly. Shaz rolled her eyes and walked away from Ray pulling Chris after her and dancing with him.

When Alex and Gene finally got to Luigi's they walked up the stairs kissing, attempted to open the door kissing and they failed so Alex had to pull away so she could. They entered the flat and Alex went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of single malt whisky. She grabbed 2 glasses from the cupboard and poured herself and Gene a whisky. She handed the glass to him, slapping his hand away when he tried to put his hand on her arse and pull her closer to him. "No Gene, wait until I've finished my scotch" Alex said giggling. "Oh fuck that c'mere" Gene said pulling the glass from her grip, putting his and hers down and pulling her towards him. He kissed her fiercely on the lips with so much passion and love she gasped into his mouth. "Gene you wait here whilst I go and prepare myself, I shall only be 5 minutes I will call you when I'm ready" Alex said sashaying away from Gene.

5 minutes later Alex called Gene from the bedroom. "Gene darling I'm ready now" Gene made his way to the bedroom and saw that Alex had drawn the curtains, made the bed and lit some candles around the room. Gene gasped at her beauty in the candlelight, the dimness just illuminating her whole body. "Oh I just want to rip that dress off you right now!" Gene growled. "No this dress was far too expensive Mr Hunt, but my underwear may be alright to rip" Alex said giggling. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear "Undress me Gene" Gene growled again as he turned Alex around and started to unzip Alex's dress, kissing his way down every inch of the newly exposed skin of her back. Alex moaned at the feeling of his lips on her skin. Once Gene had unzipped Alex's dress he let it fall into a pool of silk at her feet, he unhooked her bra and threw that onto the floor and then he took her knickers off, leaving her in her suspender belt, stockings and shoes. He could feel himself going hard just looking at her and her grabbed her and kissed her hungrily on the lips leading her over to the bed his lips still capturing hers. Alex was unbuttoning Gene's shirt whilst they were kissing and she finally managed to unbutton it and push it off his shoulders. Once she had finished removing his shirt she undid his trousers and allowed him to kick them off along with his socks and she kicked her shoes off aswell. Gene was still in his boxers so Alex tugged them down his legs, leaving him completely naked and her in her suspender belt and stockings. Gene unclipped the stockings from the suspender belt, pushing the first one down her leg, trailing kisses in its place. He did that for the other leg aswell causing Alex to moan. When Gene had removed the stockings and suspender belt, he kissed his way back up her legs and he got to the top of her thighs, near her burning hot core. "Bloody hell bolly, you're soaking!" Gene said growling and inhaling her scent. He flickered his tongue over he swollen clit and moaned. He flickered his tongue again and he finally pushed it inside her causing her to moan again. He flickered his tongue in and out, in and out of her burning hot core, knowing that she was near to coming and he flickered his tongue again and pulled away, replacing his tongue with two fingers. "Argghh Gene! That's so good! Don't stop!" Alex moaned pulling Gene's head back up to hers and kissing him fiercely. Alex was very close to coming and she moaned and groaned Gene groaning aswell. Gene continued thrusting his fingers inside Alex and she bucked her hips in synchronisation. Gene could feel Alex tightening around his fingers and he knew she was about to come. He pressed his thumb to her clit making her come a lot faster. She finally came, screaming his name, biting his neck and she threw her head back in pleasure. "God Gene, that was … fucking amazing" Alex said between gasps.

"Gene, I want you now" Alex said her eyes smouldering.

Gene kissed her neck, sucking on her pressure points making her moan, and he entered her groaning. He began his thrusts rocking his hips backwards and forwards in synchronisation with Alex's and his thrusts. Alex moaned continuously kissing Gene's neck and nipping at it. Gene carried on thrusting,, moaning into Alex's mouth breathlessly.

Alex had never felt any better, Gene was in her bed shagging her senseless, making her feel wonderful and she was in love with him. "Oh Gene… I'm… I'm gonna…come" Alex said in-between moans. Gene felt Alex beginning to tighten around him and he knew that they were both going to come.

They rocked together in ecstasy, screaming each others names as they came together, their juices mixing and their sweat mingling. Gene moved out of Alex but he stayed close to her, his arms wrapped around her, one hand trailing up and down her bare back, leaving the skin tingling and burning. "God Alex, you are amazing, and if we are an item now I am one lucky boy!" Gene said planting a tender kiss on Alex's lips. "God Gene, I love you! And yes we are an item if that's ok?" Alex said looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "Yes of course we are Alex and I love you too" Gene said planting another kiss on her lips.

They both fell asleep in each others arms in complete bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex awoke the next morning, in Gene's arms and naked. She vaguely remembered last nights events. She pulled away out of Gene's arms and sat up, only to be met by a killer headache. Wincing she got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, holding her head. She turned the taps on to run a bath and sat on the edge, her head in her hands. She couldn't believe that she was with Gene, he made her feel like she was walking on air. She loved him, at least she thought she did. She sighed and turned around to look at how much water was in the bath. It was half full, so after stripping off she stepped into the bath, only to step out again and say "Shit!" She had forgotten to put on the cold tap, so now she had a very sore and scalded foot. "Ouch, bastard" Alex hissed through gritted teeth, trying not to cry. "Ow, ow, ow" Alex said the tears now pouring down her cheeks. She didn't notice Gene come into the bathroom until she heard the door click shut. "Alex are you okay?" He asked. "No not really, the bastard hot water burnt my foot!" Alex said still crying. "Oh you div, you should have checked the water first" Gene said softly, taking a sobbing Alex into his embrace and kissing the top of her head. "How hot is the water exactly?" Gene asked. "Well, its near enough boiling" Alex replied. Gene dipped his hand into the hot water and pulled it straight out again cursing. "Fucking hell, no wonder your crying Alex, come on lets go into the bedroom" Gene said picking Alex up and carrying her to the bedroom.

Gene walked into the bedroom, carrying a naked Alex, feeling himself go hard at the feeling of her breasts brushing his chest. He placed her down on the bed and he grabbed her burnt foot. He kissed each dainty toe, and kissed the rest of her foot. He began to kiss his way up her leg, nipping lightly at the silky skin, making Alex moan and throw her head back in pleasure. She felt herself becoming wet and hot. "Gene how can you make me feel like this? No man has ever made me feel this way before" Alex said. "Hmm, I don't know Alex, maybe it's my irresistible charms, how's your foot?" Gene said in between kisses. "It's a lot... Argghhh" Alex said, only to be surprised by Gene's tongue entering her wet centre. "Arggghhh, Gene" Alex said moaning. "Gene stop teasing please… I'm gonna come" Gene continued to thrust his tongue into her burning hot core as she thrashed underneath him. "Arggghhhh, GENE!" Alex screamed as she came hard onto Gene's tongue, panting and moaning. "Feel better now?" Gene said smirking. "Oh… Yes" Alex said trying to get her breath back. "Well, I think we should get down to the real business don't you?" Gene said kissing Alex softly on the lips. "Yes, I do" Alex said returning the kiss, deepening it by running her tongue along the bottom of his lip, asking for entry, which Gene granted.  
"Gene, I want you now" Alex said pulling away from the kiss. "Good, coz I want you now Alex" Gene said.

Suddenly Gene entered Alex when she wasn't expecting it, causing her to gasp into his mouth. "Ohhh Gene" Alex moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure. "Ohhh Alex" Gene moaned, sucking on Alex's neck, leaving marks. Gene continued to thrust into Alex, them both moaning. Alex felt herself tightening around him and she dug her nails into his back, screaming his name "GEEEEEEEEENNNNEEEEEEEEEE!" "Arggghhh, Alex, I'm gonna come soon!" Gene moaned, still kissing, biting and sucking Alex's neck. "Argghh, Gene… I'm coming" Alex said screaming his name again as she came over him. "Arggghh… I'm coming … now" Gene screamed her name in return as he came into her, their juices mixing.

"Fuck. Me. out of the two times we've shagged that was the best" Gene said kissing Alex's forehead tenderly. "Hell yes, Gene?" Alex said. "Yes Alex" Gene replied. "I love you, you do know that don't you?" Alex said looking into his eyes. "I love you too Alex, and yes I do know that" Gene said placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Good, I don't want you to ever leave my side, I finally feel safe when your around" Alex said kissing his neck. "Well, I assure you Alex, that I wont ever leave you again, even if I have to I wont" Gene said kissing her hair. "Good, I love you, I'm going to go and run a fresh bath now" Alex said kissing his cheek and pulling away from his embrace and grabbing her silk dressing gown from the door and wrapping it around her. She walked past the mirror and noticed that she had big black marks on her neck and breasts. "Shit Gene! What the fuck have you done?" Alex screeched. "Sorry, shagging you senseless has an effect on me, its either give you love bites or bite you, which would you prefer Lady Bols?" Gene said smirking. Alex burst out laughing. "God, I can't wait to try and cover this up" Alex said gesturing to her neck and chest. "At least its winter and I can wear a polo neck jumper" Alex said smiling at Gene.

"Well I'm gonna go and have a bath so I will see you in about 15 minutes" Alex said kissing Gene softly on the lips before walking out of the room to go and run a bath.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alex and Gene walked into CID, hand-in-hand, not caring who saw them together, as long as they were together. "Gene what is someone see's these bloody love bites?" Alex said nervously. "Don't worry, they wont, you've got that scarf on." Gene said laughing. "Oi! You're not the one who has to worry about keeping it covered!" Alex said hitting him playfully on the arm with her free hand. "Just stop fretting woman, you'll be fine" Gene said kissing her cheek lightly. Alex smiled. "Come on lets get into the office" She said walking a bit faster._

_An hour later, the whole team was at work, trying to trace some calls that they had received earlier saying that there was a series of bombs that were scheduled to go off in the near future. Alex sighed and picked up her pen again, making notes as she read through the files. "Guv, there is no way that we will trace these bastards, they're obviously very very clever!" Alex said. "Well, another half an hour and if we don't find anything then we'll give up" Gene said. "Ok then, it's just a waste of time to me" Alex muttered under her breath. Just when Alex was about to start writing again, Chris placed an envelope on her desk. She picked it up, curious of what it was and she saw that it was addressed to her. She swallowed hard. She started to open it, tearing the top of the envelope. She took the piece of paper out and saw the words on the page. 'I'm happy, hope your happy too' Alex, I have a surprise for you, today at 3oclock in the town centre, something will go boom, hurry you might be able to save the people. The words read. She went white, her breathing becoming laboured. "Gene!" She said in a worried voice, her voice wavering and cracking. "GENE!" She shouted. "What's up Alex?" Gene said walking out of his office. She handed him the letter. "What are we going to do Gene, its quarter to three now, and it takes at least half an hour to get to the town centre." She said tears beginning to run down her face. "We'll just have to try our best" Gene said grabbing his car keys off his desk. "Come on Alex, we have to try" Gene said walking out of the door with Alex following him._

_They got into the car and sped off. Alex was beginning to become very worried as it was now ten to three. "Gene, we have no chance, there all going to die" Alex said shaking with fear. "I'm trying my best Alex, we will get there, I promise" Gene said taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. "Ok then." Alex said calming down. _

_They arrived at the town centre with a minute to spare. "EVERYONE NEEDS TO EVACUATE THIS AREA, NOW!" Alex said standing on a bench and shouting at the top of her voice. Everyone started to panic and run about; Alex checked her watch, thirty seconds to go. 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17. People were still in the town centre, she couldn't breathe. "GENE, RUN!" Alex shouted jumping off the bench, running for her life, when she heard a boom, a second later a massive blast lifting her off her feet and throwing her to the ground, several metres away. _

_After what felt like forever, she regained consciousness, and she tried to sit up, only to be met by a searing pain in her abdomen and head. "Gene, Gene where are you?" She whimpered, her eyes scanning the crowd of still-lying people around her, some bloody with wounds and not moving, some trying to sit up and move. She wretched at the sight in front of her. "GENE! WHERE ARE YOU?" She managed to scream, holding her head in pain. She began to cry, tears running down her face, searching for him in the sea of people around her. She managed to stand up, holding her abdomen with one hand and one hand holding her head. She walked around, looking for Gene, but it was no use. She walked around for a while, tears blurring her vision, turning over people who were dead or unconscious, she walked to the edge of the town centre and found Gene's car. She sobbed at the sight of it. She walked around to the driver's side. Her heart skipped a beat. She saw a flash of blond hair. She walked over to the body, turned it over and saw that it was him. Her Gene. She sobbed with happiness. "Gene, Gene please wake up" She said brushing the hair away from his face, looking for any injuries but she couldn't find a scratch on him. She didn't know what to do. She slapped his face lightly, but that didn't work. She kissed him on the lips and that didn't work. She pulled him into her lap, wincing in pain. "Gene, please wake up, please don't leave me now" She said sobbing, bent over kissing his forehead. She pulled the radio out of her pocket, praying it wasn't broken, and she saw it wasn't. "Shaz? Anyone please, help. The bomb went off and there are loads of people dead , unconscious or injured. Send an ambulance and get Ray and Chris down here. Now" Alex said into the radio, hoping that they could hear her. "Yes sure Ma'am, are you and the Guv ok?" Shaz asked. Alex let out a heart wrenching sob. "I'm ok I guess, a few injuries, but Gene, he's unconscious but he has no injuries, he must of banged his head or something, please just send and ambulance" Alex said sobbing into the radio._

_She held Gene in her arms, waiting desperately for the ambulance to arrive, praying that Gene would be ok…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Waiting for that ambulance to arrive was complete agony; Alex sat there waiting for at least twenty holding an unconscious Gene in her arms. She whispered to him, asking him to wake up, she needed him there, with her. She wasn't strong enough on her own and all she wanted was for him to wake up…_

_That was three weeks ago and Alex wished she had never met Gene hunt. _

_Gene was taken to hospital with severe concussion and he also had a bleed on his brain, which the doctor had managed to stop and he had been discharged within 4 days. _

_They'd gone home the day Gene had been discharged and they had gone straight to bed, both of them exhausted. _

_They awoke the next morning and the air was tense, Alex had no idea why. She had woken up and made them both some breakfast, and Gene barely said a word to her. She had had enough of it, so she decided to open her mouth. "Gene what's up?" She said icily. "Nothing Alex, just in a lot of pain" Gene said avoiding eye contact. "Fine then." Alex said flouncing off to go and get dressed. She sat on the edge of the bath, sobbing, not knowing what was wrong. She had a million thoughts running through her head, and she could feel a migraine coming. She got dressed and walked into the kitchen to find Gene sitting, waiting for her. She took a deep breath in, and waited for him to start speaking. "Gene, darling what's wrong?" She said breaking the silence. "I don't know how to say this Alex, I've been thinking, while I was in hospital, that this is impossible, us being a couple. It will never ever work" He said with a sad look in his eyes. _

"_What?" Alex whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. "I'm sorry Alex, we can't be together, I'll take my stuff and go, and I wont come back, and the only time you will ever see me is at work." Gene said standing up and walking to the bedroom. _

_Alex stood there, rigid with shock as she waited for him to get his stuff. The tears were still flowing freely, splashing onto her chest and running downwards. She stifled a sob, covering her mouth with her hand, staying silent. She watched as he walked into the living room, picked up his stuff and put it into his bag. He stopped and turned to her. He looked at her. He kissed her cheek lightly and whispered, "Goodbye Alex, don't you ever forget that I will always love you" and with that he walked out of the flat. _

_Alex sunk to the floor, hugging her knees, not caring who heard her sobs as she tried to cry the pain away. _

_Two nights later, Alex was curled up on the sofa with a bottle of vodka, sobbing silently into her glass. She gulped down the measure and grabbed the vodka bottle and poured herself another large measure. She planned to drink herself into a coma, she didn't have a care in the world anymore, and she just needed something to fill the hole that was eating away at her. _

_She eventually drunk the whole bottle, still sobbing, curled up on the sofa. She was a mess but she didn't care, and she knew something else; she hated Gene Hunt. _

_She put the glass and bottle onto the coffee table, drunkenly, her vision blurred. She tried to stand up, unsteady on her feet, but she failed and just sank down onto the sofa once again. She pulled the blanket down off the back off the sofa and wrapped it around her thin frame. She put her head onto the pillow. She started crying again, thinking that she should be with Gene, not lying here, drunk and all alone. She closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep. _

_She awoke the next morning with a killer hangover. Her stomach churned and she ran for the toilet. She entered and lifted the lid, bending over and seconds later she was emptying the contents of her churning stomach into the toilet, crying as the acid stung her throat. She pulled away from the toilet, sitting on the bathroom floor. She sighed and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She looked at her calendar and saw what day it was; 23__rd__ June 1983. She thought back in her head to when her last cycle was and she realised she was at least 3 weeks late. "SHIT!" She said out loud, running to the bedroom, scrabbling in the drawer until she pulled the box out and looked at it. Her throat went dry. _

_She went into the bathroom, did the test. All she had to do was wait now. She began to pace up and down the bathroom, looking at the white stick on the toilet. She gulped and checked her watch, realising that ten minutes had passed. It was time. She walked over to the test, picked it up and looked at it._

_She swallowed as she saw the thin blue line. She was pregnant, with Gene's baby. What the fuck was she going to do?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Alex really did not know what to do. _

_She was pregnant, with his baby. She hated herself and the baby. She couldn't believe that she was so stupid to let him get her pregnant. She needed to get rid of it. Gene didn't have to know. It wouldn't matter to him, he didn't love her anymore. _

_Alex got into the shower, her mind buzzing with thousands of thoughts. She was going to get rid of the baby, before she became attached to it and before she could do any real damage. _

_She stood under the warm water, feeling it run over her body, helping her tense muscles to relax. She sighed and shampooed her hair. She rinsed it off and got out of the shower. Her head was killing still from last nights binge. She also still felt sick, but that was probably morning sickness. She sat on her bed drying her hair, still thinking. She was thinking about what would happen if Gene still loved her, he would be over the moon at the fact that she was pregnant with HIS baby, but he didn't love her so he probably wouldn't give two hoots about it. _

_She got dressed, did her hair and make-up and left for work. It was time to face the music. _

_She got to the station and walked past Viv, who was surprised to see her. "Morning Viv, how are you?" Alex said cheerily, putting a fake smile on her face. "I'm fine thanks ma'am, where have you been for the past three weeks?" Viv asked. "Well I took 3 weeks leave because of the blast, didn't anyone tell you? And can I use the phone a minute and the phonebook?" Alex said. "Yes of course, I'll go and find you the phonebook." Viv said. He handed it to her. "Thanks Viv." Alex said looking through the phonebook. "Hello, I would like to book an appointment to see my GP" Alex said. "Twelve o'clock please" She said replying to the receptionist. "Ok thank you, bye" She said. "Thanks Viv, is the Guv in?" Alex said and Viv nodded. She walked off and into CID. _

_She had butterflies in her stomach as she walked into the office. She opened the door and everyone looked up. Oh shit. She thought. "Ma'am! Are you alright?" Shaz said getting out of her chair and hugging Alex. "Yes I'm fine thanks Shaz, a lot better now" Alex said pulling away. "Is the Guv busy?" Alex said nervously. "No, I'm sure he's bored out of his skull." Shaz said rolling her eyes. "Ok then, I need to speak to him, but after we will catch up ok?" Alex said walking over to Gene's office and knocking on the door. "Come in" came a gruff voice, and Alex turned the handle and opened the door. "Erm Guv, can I have a word?" Alex said. "I suppose, shut the door" Gene said. _

"_What's up then?" Gene snapped. "Erm, I have a doctors appointment today at 12 o'clock, so I will have to have about an hour off" Alex said mumbling. "Why do you need to go to the doctors?" Gene said sitting up straight. "That's none of your business" Alex said primly avoiding eye contact. "Alex, tell me! if there is something wrong with my colleague, I want to know" Gene said standing up. "Erm, I'm erm, erm. I'm pregnant" Alex whispered. _

_She felt her stomach do a somersault. She couldn't believe she had told him. Stupid stupid bitch. Alex thought to herself. _

"_What?" Gene said. _

"_I said I'm pregnant. And guess what its yours!" Alex said, the anger building up. "I'm going to the doctors, so he can refer me to an abortion clinic, because there is no way I am keeping it." Alex said through her teeth. "Hang on a minute, so your telling me that you are pregnant with MY child, and you have decided that your going to get rid of it without even thinking to ask me what I want?" Gene said raising his voice. "Yes, I don't see the point in keeping it, when it will have two parents that hate each other, and to be honest I don't think I could ever love it because it would be a constant reminder of YOU!" Alex said shouting aswell. _

"_I'm sorry Gene, I have no choice, and I don't love you or the baby" Alex said beginning to cry. "And I am getting rid of the baby, and you cant stop me" Alex said. "But there's the problem Alex, I never stopped loving you, its just the fact of us being a couple, its just impossible" Gene said. "Oh don't give me that bull shit, if you loved me so much, you would push all those stupid bastard problems aside!" Alex shouted, tears still running down her face. "Alex, you just don't understand" Gene said. "Explain to me then! Because I don't think you realise how much pain I am in right now! I have sat a home for three weeks, crying my fucking eyes out every single night, nearly drunk myself into a COMA all because of YOU! You pig headed bastard, who doesn't give a shit about anyone other than himself!" Alex shouted. "Alex, when I was married to my ex-wife, I made the biggest mistake of my life, we had been together for at least 5 years, things were becoming rocky and then one day she found out she was pregnant. When she told me I was pissed out of my skull, I hit her Alex, I punched her in the stomach and said that I didn't believe her, that it wasn't true. After I hit her, I kicked her out and told to never come back because she was a lying bitch. The next day, I was sober and she came round, she showed me the pregnancy test that she did the day before, and it was true. But when I punched her, she lost the baby. We got divorced straight away. I never forgave myself for doing that, for becoming such a monster, and that's why I cant be with you Alex, because I'm afraid that the monster will resurface" Gene said tears forming in his eyes. _

_Alex was stunned to the spot, she didn't know what to do. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from making any noise. She couldn't believe it, she had thought that Gene hunt was a heartless bastard and he didn't love her, but he did, he was just simply afraid. Afraid of a past mistake. _

"_Gene, that was a long time ago, and you have changed a lot since then" Alex managed to say. "But how do you know that I wont hit you and loose my control?" Gene said "Because, you are a changed man Gene, believe it or not, I have watched you change since I came here, you are not as much as a bastard, and you care a lot more than before" Alex said looking at him. _

"_Alex, please don't get rid of the baby, do that for me and I will give us a chance, I do love you Alex, so, so much. Please don't get rid of our baby." Gene said pleading. "I don't know Gene" Alex said turning away. "Please, I love you" Gene said grabbing her wrist. "I love you too Gene, but do you love me enough to push the past away and forget all about it?" Alex said, crying again. _

"_Yes" Gene said_

_Alex had never been so relieved to hear that one word, and with that she threw herself at Gene and wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing with happiness. "Oh Gene, I love you so much" Alex said sobbing into his shoulder. "Shh, Alex it ok. Look at me" Gene said putting his hands on either side of her face and brushing the tears away. "I love you with all of the world Alex, and I promise I will make a go of it, its us three now" Gene said placing one of his hands on Alex's stomach. Alex smiled and reached up to kiss Gene. "I love you" Alex whispered against his lips. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Rigggghhhhhhttttt, I skip forward a few months in this chapter, so Alex is at least 5/6 months pregnant. Enjoy **** 3 xxxx**

Gene awoke in the morning to an empty bed. He sat up, wondering where Alex was. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Just a second later he heard a wretching sound coming from the bathroom. Worried, he got up and walked to the bathroom, opened the door and walked inside. "Alex, baby are you ok?" He said, walking over to her, rubbing her back. "No, this baby is making me so ill, I'm sick of it now, I wish I could have it now" Alex managed to say, before wretching again and being sick in the toilet. She cried when the acid burnt her throat. "For…fucks… sake" She said in between being sick. "It'll all be worth it when we have the baby, maybe you should go to the doctors" Gene said, rubbing her back again. "They won't do anything" Alex snapped. "Ok then, you just have to deal with it then" Gene said wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer.

An hour later, they were lying on the sofa, Alex in Gene's arms, sipping ginger tea and nibbling on a dry piece of toast, trying to settle her stomach. Gene was running his fingers up and down her arm, softly. He kissed her cheek, ear, neck and collarbone lightly, tracing butterfly kisses across her collarbone. Alex smiled, loving the feeling. Next Gene placed his hands on her bump, rubbing lightly. "Gene that feels really nice, carry on" Alex said, closing her eyes. Gene continued to rub her stomach, and he smiled. Soon Alex was asleep. He shook her gently about an hour later. "Alex, Alex, wake up, I've had a brilliant idea! Why don't we go to the beach today?" Gene said. "What? Where?" Alex said groggily, waking up. "I don't know, Brighton?" Gene suggested. "Yeah, I'd love too, get away from work" Alex said, standing up. "We could stay for a few days too, my Nan left me a cottage when she died, I've never been to it, never had time, but I'd love to stay for a few days" Gene said. "Yeah, that'd be lovely, if we're staying a few days, we'll need to pack a suitcase, and if we want to go today, we'll have to get packing, so follow me Mr Hunt" Alex said, beginning to walk to the bedroom.

Alex got into the bedroom and got her suitcase out, getting things out of her wardrobe that were summery, folding them up and putting them in her suitcase. She was putting all of her new maternity summer things in too, like her new dress, that was red with spaghetti straps, for if they went anywhere for dinner. She got her underwear out and her swimsuit, bikini and sarong. She got her sandals out, heels and a few pairs of flat shoes. "Gene are you nearly packed?" She said, looking across at Gene, folding his clothes up and putting them into his suitcase. "Very nearly, you?" He said. "Yes, just a few more things" She said, putting her toiletries and make up into her suitcase.

She got a long-ish white dress out, with gold detail around the bust and under the bust. She looked at it and decided she was going to wear it. She picked out some gold sandals and a simple gold necklace to go with it, and got changed. After she was changed, she curled her hair, and put her make up on, remembering to pack those aswell.

"Right, I'm all packed" She said half an hour after she had began to pack. She zipped up her suitcase and pulled it off the bed, almost falling over with the weight of it. She staggered over to where Gene's was and put it beside his. "I'm just nipping to the loo, before we leave, so we don't have to stop as many times" Alex said, walking into the bathroom. "Ok then love, are you ready to go?" Gene asked. "Yes" Alex shouted from the bathroom.

An hour later, Gene and Alex were almost in Brighton, Alex was beginning to get very bored. "Are we there yet Gene, I'm so bored!" Alex moaned. "Nearly Bolly, about 10 minutes until we get to the cottage" Gene said, increasing the speed.

They arrived at the cottage 10 minutes later. Gene stopped the car. Alex got out, stretching and walking around. She gasped when she saw it. A beautiful Victorian style cottage, with white steps leading up to the front door. The cottage itself was white, and it was surrounded by trees. "Oh Gene, it's beautiful" Alex said quietly, taking in her surroundings. ""I love it; I can't wait to get inside" She said, walking up the steps. "Gene, come on!" Alex said, waving her hand, gesturing for him to follow her.

Alex waited at the top of the steps for Gene, almost jumping up and down. Gene unlocked the door when he got to the top of the steps and they walked in. "My god." Alex said quietly when they got inside. The house had wooden floors in every room except for the lounge; which had the sort of carpet that your feet sink in to. The staircase was wooden and spiralling, 3 flights to get to the top. The whole house was just simply beautiful. "Christ Gene, was your Nan a millionaire? This house is gorgeous!" Alex said looking around. "No, she just had a lot of savings and then when she was 70, she bought this place and got loads of decorators and people like that to do it up, but I agree, its gorgeous" Gene says smiling. "Lets go and unpack, and then can we go to the beach? The weather is glorious, and I just want to lay in the sun" Alex says smiling. "Yes ok, I suppose laying in the sun is nice and relaxing, and that's what we've come here for. I'll go and get the cases out of the car" Gene says, walking out of the front door to get the cases.

He returned a few minutes later with his & Alex's cases, lugging them up the steps and into the house. "Right, up the 3 flights of stairs we go" Alex says, taking her suitcase and climbing the stairs…


	9. Chapter 9

_Alex and Gene were walking up the stairs, when Alex felt a shooting pain go through her stomach. She cried out. "Argghh" She clutched her stomach, panting. "Alex, are you okay?" Gene asked. Just then Alex felt a warm trickling feeling between her legs. "Gene... my waters have... j… just broke" Alex said, crying out as another wave of pain came. "Oh shit, I'm going into Labour, carrying that damn bastard suitcase up the stairs was a really bad idea" Alex said, panting with pain. "Alex, we need to get you to a hospital, now" Gene said, going white. "Ok, how am I going to get down the stairs, every time I move, it hurts" She whimpered. "I'll have to carry you" Gene said. "Ok, please be careful" Alex said allowing him to pick her up. "Gene, I'm going to loose the baby aren't i?" She said, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. "No, you wont, its early but it's a fighter, we wont loose it" Gene said, carrying her down the stairs. "ARGHH! This fucking hurts!" Alex said screaming in pain as another contraction came. _

_Gene reached the bottom of the stairs, he walked straight outside and down the steps, to the car. "Gene, we don't even know where the hospital is" Alex said. "Yes I do, we passed one on our way here" Gene replied, getting to the car and putting Alex inside. _

_Gene drove to the hospital at top speed, putting his foot down as Alex was now screaming in pain at every contraction. He was quite scared, worried that there was something wrong with the baby. He kept hold of her hand, wincing when she squoze it when the contractions came. _

_They arrived at the hospital, Gene stopped the car and got out, walked round to Alex's side and picked her up out of the car. Not even bothering to lock the car, and he walked fastly into the maternity ward. _

"_My girlfriend is 6 months pregnant and her waters have broken, she's gone into labour, she needs a wheelchair or something, she cant walk" Gene said to the receptionist. "Ok sir, give me a moment and I'll get someone to take you to a delivery room" The receptionist. The receptionist returned a few minutes later with a wheelchair and Gene put Alex into it. "If you would like too follow me sir" The receptionist said, starting to walk. Gene began to push the wheelchair, following the receptionist. "There you go Sir, there are nurses and a doctor in there, ready to help you Girlfriend deliver her baby" The receptionist said walking off. _

"_Gene, I'm scared" Alex said as they walked into the delivery room. "Don't be, it will all be fine" Gene said. _

_Ten minutes later, Alex was on the hospital bed in a gown. She screamed as another contraction came, sucking on the gas and air. "Gene this is horrible" She whimpered, sucking on it again. "You're ready to start pushing Miss Drake, so push on your next contraction" The doctor said to them. _

"_Oh, I can feel it coming" Alex said, panting. She screamed as it came. "" She said, pushing. "The head's out now, so a few more pushes and the baby should be out" The doctor said. "Come on Alex, you can do it" Gene said, holding her hand and wiping her forehead. "I can't Gene, I'm too tired" Alex said, tears running down her face. "Yes you can, come on" Gene said. Another contraction came and Alex screamed, pushing. "Just the legs now Miss Drake, well done, one more push" The doctor said. "" Alex groaned as she pushed for the last time. _

_Alex waited, for a cry. She began breathing heavily, when she heard a cry, and she started crying even more, relieved that her baby was ok. "It's a girl, congratulations, but she is premature, so she'll have to go in the premature unit for a few days, just to strengthen her up" The doctor said, placing the baby in Alex's arms. "She's beautiful Gene, she looks like both of us, she had your hair and nose and my eyes and mouth, she's prefect" Alex said, tears pouring down her cheeks as she cradled her baby in her arms. "She's perfect, so beautiful and amazing, I am so proud of you Alex" Gene said, tears of joy running down his face. "What shall we call her Gene? We haven't talked about names that much have we? I like, Callie, Grace, Lola or Isabella" Alex said. "I like all of those, its just choosing one" Gene said. "Erm how about Isabella-Grace?" Alex said, combining her two favourite names together. "Yes, that's beautiful, it suits her" Gene said, holding the baby's tiny fist in his hand. _

_The doctor returned ten minutes later, with a cot. "I'm sorry Miss Drake and Mr Hunt, but we have to take her to the premature unit now, you can come and see her whenever you want, she just needs to get on the ventilator" The doctor said. "Ok, bye Isabella, see you soon my darling little girl" Alex said, kissing her on the forehead, tears splashing on the baby's head. Gene kissed Isabella on the forehead too, and held Alex in his arms, as she cried when they took her. _

"_Gene, is Isabella going to be ok?" Alex said, still crying. "She's going to be fine Alex, she just needs to be on the ventilator for a while" Gene said, comforting her. He could tell that this wasn't going to be easy…_


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks had passed, and Isabella-Grace was soon to come out of hospital. The doctors were really pleased with her progress, just days after she was put on the ventilator, she no longer needed it. She was at least 2 months premature so it was a miracle that she survived.

Alex was at home, laying on the bed, in Gene's arms, thinking about tomorrow, it was the day that Isabella was coming out of hospital. She stroked Gene's arm with her hand, deep in thought. She was brought out of her thoughts by Gene kissing her neck. She put her head back, moaning softly. "Gene we've got to be up early to go and get Izzy" She said, closing her eyes. "So, Alex do you realise that's it been a month since we slept together?" Gene says. "A month? Has it been that long?" Alex says, laughing. "Yes it has, it's been torture "Gene says, smirking. "Oh, poor baby" Alex says, kissing him on the lips. Gene kissed her back, passionately, his hands on her face.

She began to unbutton his shirt, running her hands down his now bare chest, before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, their tongues dancing together. Gene pulled her night gown over her head, breaking the kiss for a moment but then kissing her again. He began to kiss down her neck, across her collarbone and down to her breasts, taking her now hardened nipple into his mouth, biting gently. "Oh god Gene" Alex moaned, threading her fingers through his hair. He continued to bite her nipple, making her moan loudly. His hand ran down her body, skimming her hip bone and down to her burning hot core. He stroked it, gently, pressing his thumb down on her clit, making her moan even louder and throw her head back, in ecstasy as he kissed his way back up to her lips again. He pushed two fingers into her core, causing her to gasp and moan as her curled his fingers up and inside her. "More" She moaned into his mouth as he teased her, bringing her closer to the point. He pushed another finger inside her, causing her to cry out, moaning loudly. "Ohhh" She said, throwing her head back as he thrust his fingers in and out. He eventually brought her to the edge, moaning and she came onto his hand.

She lay in his arms. "Oh my god Gene, that was wonderful" She said, smiling and kissing him on the lips. "Was it? I want more from you" He said, smirking and kissing her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him inside her, moaning as she did. Gene moaned loudly and they began to move together, gently at first, but getting rougher and urgent, causing them to moan. Alex kissed Gene's neck, biting down and muffling her moans. "Ohhh Gene" She said, kissing his neck. "Alex, oh god, I love you" Gene moaned, getting faster. This made Alex moan and throw her head back. She wrapped her legs around his waist even tighter, taking him as deep as she could inside her, making him moan. "God Alex, you're so tight, so fucking tight, I love you" He said, reaching the edge. "Oh god Gene, I can't hold on" Alex said, digging her nails into his back. "Let go then" Gene said, moaning. "Ohhh" Alex screamed as they came together.

They lay on the bed after a while, their hearts still racing and breathing heavily. "Gene I love you so much" Alex said, breathlessly. "I love you too Alex" Gene said, kissing her forehead. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now Gene, love you" Alex said, closing her eyes. "Night Bolly" Gene said, closing his eyes too and falling asleep.


End file.
